Family Love
by xCyrusx
Summary: A simple day at the hot springs with the Elgang. Elesis seems to have taken more of a liking to her younger brother, Elsword. Could she, by chance, love him more than a sister should? One-shot turned into two-shot made by my friend Dark. Contains incest and yet still a fine piece of work.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsword – Rune Slayer**

**Aisha – Void Princess**

**Rena – Wind Sneaker**

**Raven – Veteran Commander**

**Eve – Code Empress**

**Chung – Tactical Trooper**

**Elesis – Blazing Heart**

**_Before you begin reading, just know this is not one of my works. This was made by one of my best friends, Dark(DarkSiege), in a matter of a day. I asked him to do it and he replied with a sure. So none of the credit goes to me, only him. Also, if you hadn't noticed, he's also Lyon in Demon Hunters. Surprised? Maybe not but any ways enjoy!_**

**_[Link: u/3188423/Kaostryker]_**

_Author's Note: This is an incest fanfic between Elesis and Elsword. I was asked to write this and I was like 'sure, whatever.' If you find any of the following material to be either offensive or inappropriate; I apologize. Also, Rated T for mildly inappropriateness._

"Hot springs. Who suggested going here?!" A certain red-haired warrior groaned loudly. To which a girl with purple hair smacked him.

"I did because they sounded nice." she growled at him. Elesis, who had been drinking heavily before (she lost a bet with Raven), was leaning on Chung for balance due to her drunkenness.

"I wish to pass." Eve said in a monotonous voice.

"Same." Raven mumbled before he turned and left. Eve followed him before the others could protest.

"Elesis... you're leaning... too heavily." Chung nearly squeaked out. The older redhead punched the top of his head.

"Ya callin' me a fatso, Pikashung!?" she hiccupped before pushing him over. She grabbed Elsword's arm and dragged him inside. He tried breaking free but her grip tightened severely.

"Chung... why is she taking Elsword to the private baths?" Aisha asked, her voice shaking.

"Didn't we decide she had a thing for her brother?" he whispered back before the pair disappeared from view.

"Let's... uh, just go." Rena sighed.

"S-Sis, what do you think you're doing?!" Elsword yelled loudly. His sister was in the process of taking her shirt off and she turned to look at him.

"Whazzit look like? I'm geddin' ready to soak." she mumbled to herself. She turned around and shed the remainder of her clothes. Elsword shook his head and turned to leave but he yelped as Elesis grabbed his little red ponytail. "You ain't goin' nowhere!" she yelled loudly before she took the liberty of taking his clothes off as well. His face turned as red as his hair.

_How was that not a major invasion of privacy?_ He thought to himself. Elesis pushed him into the bathing area. At the water's edge she shoved him in, face first. He flailed at first before coming up for air.

"What is yo-" Elsword started to yell... then he felt Elesis's arms around him. She pressed her body completely against his and his entire body stiffened.

"You've grown to be quite handsome... Elsword." she mumbled into his back. A shocked expression crept onto his face by how quickly she seemed to have sobered up. He felt her hot breath on his skin despite the steam from the water. She loosened her grip and circled him. She looked right into his eyes and his struggled to meet her gaze. Part of him wanted to look away, and part of him wanted to take a peek. Once again he felt her arms around him. But this time they were around his neck. She took half a step closer and they're noses were touching.

"Sis... this is all sorts of wrong..." Elsword murmured. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"I love you though." She whispered, tipping her head to the right. Their mouths were less than an inch apart now.

"I know you're my family." he tried to back away, but she maintained the distance she created.

"I love you more than a brother." she whispered before closing her mouth on his. Elsword's eyes were wide with shock and he felt his sister's tongue enter his mouth. After a lifetime seemed to pass, she finally broke the kiss. She licked her lips and rested her forehead to his. "I don't care if it's wrong. I don't care what the others say; I only want you to love me like I love you."

"Elesis I can't." he pushed her away. "You're my sister, it isn't right for you to think of me in a romantic way. Besides, it's probably just the alcohol talking." he started backing up. He left before her tears spilled over.

_You're wrong... it isn't the alcohol._ She thought to herself angrily. _But maybe I am a fool for falling love with my own brother but... can anyone really control that?_ She rubbed her cheeks roughly, in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

**Later that night...**

"Hey... have any of you seen Elesis?" Chung asked. He was polishing his armor while Eve stared at Raven's exercise routine, with a curious expression. Rena was humming and combing Aisha's hair.

"Not since the hot springs." Elsword replied. Since he was leaning back in his chair, the sudden slam of the door cause him to fall out of it. He rubbed the back of his head when a glaring Elesis walked into his field of vision.

"Evening Elesis. Where... were... you..?" Chung asked as she was striding across their shared apartment. She opened her room door, violently and slammed it shut just as much so.

"Elsword, what did you do?" Aisha snapped with an angry expression.

"ME, I did NOTHING! She was the one who kissed me earlier!" he yelled at the young sorceress. The room went still and everyone's eyes were on Elsword.

"She kissed you... to which you responded with?" Eve asked. Raven sat up with a dumbbell in one hand.

"I told her it was wrong for her to have feelings for me before walking out on her." he grumbled.

"Idiot." Raven told him before resuming his workout. Elsword raised an eyebrow at him. "Put yourself in her shoes for a minute. How hard do you think it was for her to do that? How long did it take for her to steel her courage? To put yourself out like that, just to have that one person walk away. That's gotta be crushing for anyone, right?" he explained.

"I guess..." Elsword sighed.

"She confessed and you essentially stomped on her heart. You can do the math yourself." Raven finished. He set the dumbbell down, stood up and left the room.

"Oh for the love of-!" Elsword shouted to himself. He stood up and walked over to his sister's door. He knocked on it slowly, and earned a locking sound in response. "Elesis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Can you please open the door so we can talk?" he asked after a short pause.

"No! Now go away!' she yelled back, unable to keep her voice from cracking. On the other side of the barrier, Elesis felt another wave of tears come.

"I don't hate you. I just don't think I can feel the same way as you do. But... don't let that stop you from being my sister, okay? We all need you to watch our backs." he told her through the door. One of his hands lingered, but he took it off and left for his room.

"I don't think I remember how to be your sister..." she mumbled to herself. She gripped her shirt tightly and closed her eyes.

_Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed. If you read it and it wasn't your cup of tea, that's fine. I'm glad you took the time anyway. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you are. And I will see you in the next update of Elsword - The Demon Hunters._

_-Dark_


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsword – Rune Slayer**

**Aisha – Void Princess**

**Rena – Wind Sneaker**

**Raven – Veteran Commander**

**Eve – Code Empress**

**Chung – Tactical Trooper**

**Elesis – Blazing Heart**

**Add - Mastermind**

_Author's Note: Hey! I know you think I was still writing, but I'm gonna be honest with you all. I wasn't. Cyrus and Strat took over my part in SAO: Revenance while I had a horribly prolonged bout of writer's block. I also read the reviews, on it and I apologize that Lily was an unlikeable character. I had a lot of trouble writing her as well (probably why I got writer's block in the first place). But we aren't here to talk about that._

_This is about my 20__th__ Review Special (long overdue) so, I'm writing another chapter to my Family Love fanfiction. I'm still going to say: Incest is mentioned and so is death, don't like? Don't read._

Three days have passed since that... situation in the hotsprings. Elsword still shuddered at the thought of his sister's nude body being that close. Eve, Chung and Rena were on their way back from scouting around their campsite. Add, their newest member was busy making sure all the clothes on the clothes line were wrinkle free. He stared with a furrowed brow, touching one of Eve's dresses for the millionth time. "Yes!" he yelled and turned around triumphantly. His fist, clenched in a self-dignified victory and a rosy hue on his cheeks.

"Creep..." Aisha mumbled and inched closer to Elsword. Raven just polished his blade, uninterested. Elesis kept glancing at her brother over her book. As soon as the three stepped closer, Add strolled over to Eve.

"My Lady, I took it upon myself to make sure your attire didn't attain any unnecessary flaws." he said, incredibly formal. She blinked at him before taking a seat next to Raven. Add felt an eye twitch.

"Don't pay him any mind, Eve." Raven warned her. The mercenary's casual attitude toward his goddess shocked Add. Add cleared his throat, a sweatdrop forming on his cheek.

"I appreciate it all the same." Eve replied. Add could practically see the question mark appear over Raven's head from Add's grin.

"Hey, sis? What're you reading?" Elsword asked and took the book from his sister's hands. Elesis delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Elsword's cheek and caught the book. She clutched it close to her chest, her face a dark red.

"Elesis, embarrassed? Who would've thought such a thing could occur." Rena said all too loudly, shooting the red-haired girl a coy look. Elesis puffed her cheeks out and walked away from the group. Add, curious, followed her.

"I'm guessing something happened prior to my arrival?" Add asked her once he was sure they were out of earshot. He remembered back to the previous day where he saw Eve for the very first time. He had been so entranced, he approached them within the minute.

"S-Something... yeah." Elesis replied, barely audible. She turned and looked at Add from the corner of her eye.

"Did they find your adult magazines?" he asked, pulling one from inside his jacket. Elesis nearly set the man in front of her on fire. She could barely keep hold of the anger, embarrassment and shock in check.

"G-Give that back!" she yelled and Add's Dynamos lifted him out of her reach. Her face drained of any color when he opened it. He snapped it closed and closed his eyes. He lowered back to the ground. He handed her the magazine and she glared at him.

"You book marked an article called, _"Making Him Fall For You"_, am I wrong to assume?" he questioned her. She shook her head and relaxed ever so slightly. Add noticed this and covered his face with his hand. "I assume, with the picture glued to that page, you want your brother?" Add threw in his next 'attack'.

"Y-Yeah. But it's no use. Since he already rejected me and all," Elesis mumbled and sat on the ground. Add sat next to her.

"I, too, seem to be in a similar situation." Add said and rubbed her shoulder lightly. Elesis glanced over and could practically see he was fanticizing about Eve in a maid outfit, next to him dressed as a butler.

"You just barely met her." she stated and Add didn't waver in the slightest.

"Love is love, and meant to be pursued!" Add declared, a near crazed look appeared in his eye. Elesis' ears perked up at his words and she looked at him, utmost seriousness in her face.

"You're right! I will not stop until I win over Elsword's heart!" Elesis commanded herself, steeling her resolve. _This guy's unsanctioned confidence sure is contagious._ She thought to herself.

"Although... in order to make our pursuit official, we must make a pact." Add told her. He took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, eager to hear his terms. "We will be unrelenting in our pursuit, until they find a love. After, we must back off. Wholeheartedly, else we seem like creeps! Above all... we wish for their happiness." Add told her and threw his fist into the air. His face showed an over serious expression, but his eyes seemed... quieter. Like he actually wanted his love to be happy.

And she was, honestly, surprised. None of them knew a thing about Add, but to her... To her he seemed a blockhead, until he needed to be otherwise. _Probably too many comic books growing up._ She felt herself thinking. She shook her head. He may make it seem like his personality is over-the-top with blind bravado, but she could tell that deep down he was just like her.

Someone who pretends for their own feelings. "Add? What are you doing?" Elesis asked. Add looked at her, confusion spilling over his face. "You act like you're a hero from a comic book. How you word things, to how you acted just now. Yet, your eyes don't hide the fact that you're a caring and intelligent individual."

Add just chuckled and put his fist down. "To be honest, I don't know. When I was really young, my parents always bought the newest comics. My favorite was one where the hero put others above himself, sounding heroic by inspiring others with his words. I was with my parents when they were killed by a thug. He heard soldiers coming for him... so he spared me."

"When I got back home... it was on fire. The only reason we had gone out was to get me the latest issue. If it wasn't for that... my parents would have lived and our house wouldn't have burned. I guess I just act like that because I'm trying to desperately forget about what happened." Add said with a sigh. He had a few tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." Elesis murmured in response. She glanced at Add in time to see him shake his head.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I just want to be happy so they aren't sad... you know?" he asked her by surprise.

"I-I guess that's one way of looking at it." she said. She felt horrible. He told her a lot, even if it didn't seem like that much. All because she asked him why? Something was clearly off in his head.

"I see the world how I see it. And, despite the bad stuff, I can only see the good in you Elesis." Add voiced his thoughts to her. Elesis bit her lower lip. "After, I was sent to an orphanage. I ran from the place and into the forest, where I spent the last days of my childhood isolating myself from others." he straightened the tie he wore.

"Let's make another promise then." Elesis said and looked at Add. He had her undivided attention. Add nodded, listening to her every word. "If both our love remains unrequited, we'll make each other happy." Elesis told him and he just smiled slightly.

"I think I can agree to that, Lady Elesis." he answered truthfully.

**End**

_Author's Note: And there you go. I know it's not really anything at all like the first chapter, but I feel like it's a good continuation, right? Let me know what you thought about it. Also, I did some slight alteration to Add's backstory and made him a little less...creepy. But it also made sense to me that he'd be one to be bothered by slight things._

_Anyways, thank you all so much for reading. If it wasn't to your liking, I apologize. On a side note, I would like to hear your predictions for a third chapter which may or may not (depending on things) be planned. -wink-_


End file.
